Demand for high-speed data transmission is ever increasing. Internet access, electronic commerce, Internet protocol telephony, and videoconferencing are examples of some telecommunication-based medium that require such a demand.
Digital subscriber line (DSL) technology provides high-speed data transmission over a so-called “last mile” of “local loop” of a telephone network via twisted copper wire between residential and small business sites and telephone company central offices. There are various types of DSL such as asymmetric DSL, high bit-rate DSL, single-line DSL, very-high-data-rate DSL, integrated services digital network (ISDN) DSL, and rate-adaptive DSL having various transmission rates, switched circuit characteristics, and other known operation characteristics. These are collectively referred to as xDSL technologies.
In a simplified general view, a DSL system may be considered as a pair of communicating modems, one of which is located at a home or office computer, and the other of which is located at a network control site, typically at a telephone company central office. The central office modem is connected to some type of network, usually referred to as a backbone network, which is in communication with other communication paths by way of routers or digital subscriber line access multiplexers (DSLAMs). Through DSLAMs the backbone network is able to communicate with dedicated information sources and with the Internet. As a result, information accessible to the backbone network may be communicated between the central office modem and a customer site modem.
Typically, in order to install a new customer modem within a telephone network to a central office modem requires two truck rolls or technician visits to customer sites. A first truck roll is performed by a mass-market technician who validates a synchronous communication rate between the customer modem and the central office modem. A second truck roll is performed by a data communication technician who installs a splitter/microfilter and a customer premises equipment (CPE) or modem, and configures a customer's personal computer to have a designated customer profile. There is a desire to minimize the number of truck rolls to increase the number of modem installations possible within a specified time frame and to decrease costs involved in installation.
A customer profile or an xDSL service profile includes a customer modem communication rate with the central office. The central office provides an allowable communication rate for each customer, which is separate from and distinctly different than a customer capable communication rate. The customer capable communication rate is typically a modem rated communication rate, whereas the customer allowable transmission rate is set by the central office and may be manually adjusted as needed. The customer allowable transmission rate may be slower or faster than the customer capable communication rate.
Additionally, customer line instability upon initial startup has caused an increased number of truck rolls. A maximum allowable communication rate is initially provided to a customer line. As the customer line is in operation when instability occurs the customer allowable communication rate is manually reduced to account for the instability issues. The instability may be due to noise or undesired signal interference. An additional truck roll is performed for each instance that the customer allowable communication rate is reduced.
Furthermore, to modify a customer profile, similar to when post installation instability issues occur, an additional truck roll is required. When a customer site is experiencing frequent signal-to-noise errors, or is not operating at a preferred data transmission rate, a technician is then dispatched to the customer site to change the customer profile. A customer may also request the customer allowable transmission rate be changed when the customer notices the customer line frequently being out of synch or experiencing data transmission errors.
It would therefore be desirable to develop a DSL communication system that is capable of setting and adjusting customer profiles while at the same time minimizing the number of truck rolls and allowing more customers to have error-free service when initially connected.